Chaosflo44
Chaosflo44 (bürgerlich Florian, * 13. Dez. 1998) ist ein österreichischer Let's Player. Er wollte sich eigentlich nur Chaosflo nennen, aber der Name war auf YouTube schon vergeben. So hing er noch die 44 dran und wurde dadurch „Chaosflo44“. Auf seinem Kanal bringt er jeden Tag mindestens ein Video, meist Let's Plays von verschiedensten PC-Spielen, größtenteils aber das Sandbox-Game Minecraft. Dabei kommentiert er das Spielgeschehen und erzählt zwischendurch ein paar Geschichten oder Erlebnisse aus dem echten Leben. Das lädt er geschnitten und bearbeitet auf seinen Kanal hoch, wo es täglich von mehr als 700.000 Zuschauern angesehen wird. Mit über 800 Millionen Videoabrufen (Views) ist er derzeit der meistgesehenste YouTuber aus Österreich. Am 5. Februar 2015 hat er mit seinem YouTube-Kanal die 100.000-Abonnenten-Grenze erreicht und am 16. November 2017 eine Million Abonnenten. Seine Fans und seine Community bezeichnet er als "Team Melone" - Melone weil sein Skin in Minecraft ähnlich einer Melone ist. Unter dem Namen „Team Melone Tour“ hat er 2018 zwei ausverkaufte Auftritte in Deutschland absolviert, und auch 2019/2020 finden weitere Tourstopps in Städten in Deutschland und der Schweiz statt. In Österreich ist er mit der „Influencer Video Con“ in vielen Landeshauptstädten unterwegs, wo Fans Selfies mit ihm machen können und und Autogramme bekommen. Privates Er hat zwei jüngere Brüder: Fabian (Nanobeast)https://www.youtube.com/nanobeast und Julian (Julianus33)https://www.youtube.com/julianus33 und wohnt in Niederösterreich (nahe Wien), wo er bisher auch zur Schule ging. Diese hat er im Juni 2017 mit der bestandenen Matura (Abitur) abgeschlossen. Von Oktober 2017 bis Juli 2018 machte er ein Freiwilliges Soziales Jahr (anstelle des Zivildienstes, da es in Österreich eine Wehrpflicht gibt) in einem Pflegeheim. Danach hat er sein Hobby zum Beruf gemacht und führt sein eigenes Unternehmen mit dem Schwerpunkt Webvideoproduktion. Auszeichnungen Am 17. November 2017 gewann Chaosflo44 bei den „Austrian Video Awards“https://www.austrianvideoaward.at (AVA) in Wien als einziger die Auszeichnung gleich in zwei Kategorien: * Gaming 2017 * Person of the Year 2017 Am 15. November 2018 konnte er sich dank des Votings seiner Fans wieder durchsetzen und gewann erneut den „Austrian Video Award“ in der Kategorie: * Gaming 2018 Bei den AVA am 22. November 2019 gewann Chaosflo44 abermals den „Austrian Video Award“ in der Kategorie: * Gaming 2019 Auftritte/Autogrammstunden Chaosflo44 kann man 2020 bei folgenden Auftritten und Autogrammstunden treffen: * Samstag, 22. Februar 2020 in Berlin (Deutschland) in der Columbiahalle * Sonntag, 8. März 2020 in Leipzig (Deutschland) im Haus Auensee (Konzerthalle) * Samstag, 21. März 2020 in Köln (Deutschland) im E-Werk Köln (Veranstaltungshalle) * Sonntag, 22. März 2020 in Karlsruhe (Deutschland) im Konzerthaus Karlsruhe * Sonntag, 5. April 2020 in Rosenheim (Deutschland) im Kultur + Kongress Zentrum Es sind noch weitere Auftritte geplant, genaue Details dazu folgen Anfang/Mitte 2020. Bisherige Auftritte/Autogrammstunden: * 24. November 2019 in Wien (Österreich) am Messegelände bei der VIECC (Vienna Comic Con) * 3. November 2019 in Mainz (Deutschland) in der Rheingoldhalle Mainz * 2. November 2019 in Wolfsburg (Deutschland) im Congresspark * 26. Oktober 2019 in Essen (Deutschland) in der Grugahalle Essen * 19. Oktober 2019 in Salzburg (Österreich) in der Lounge 5 * 12. Oktober 2019 in Lieboch bei Graz (Österreich) im Dieselkino * 28. September 2019 in Innsbruck (Österreich) im Metropol Multiplex * 21. September 2019 in St. Pölten (Österreich) im Hollywood Megaplex * 14. September 2019 in Pasching bei Linz (Österreich) im Hollywood Megaplex PlusCity * 1. September 2019 in Berlin (Deutschland) im Spiegelpalast / Bahnhof Zoo * 30. März 2019 in Zürich (Schweiz) im Theater Spirgarten * 4. März 2019 in Hamm (Deutschland) in den Zentralhallen Hamm * 23. März 2019 in Köln (Deutschland) im E-Werk Köln (Veranstaltungshalle) * 8. März 2019 in Leipzig (Deutschland) im Haus Auensee (Konzerthalle) * 15. Februar 2019 in München (Deutschland) in der TonHalle München (im Werksviertel Mitte) * 9. Februar 2019 in Darmstadt (Deutschland) im darmstadtium wissenschaft / kongresse * 8. Februar 2019 in Bremen (Deutschland) in der Halle 7 Bremen (Stadthalle) * 3. Februar 2019 in Gera (Deutschland) im Kultur- und Kongresszentrum Gera * 2. Februar 2019 in Essen (Deutschland) in der Grugahalle Essen * 18. November 2018 in Wien (Österreich) am Messegelände bei der VIECC * 4. November 2018 in Kassel (Deutschland) im Kongress Palais * 3. November 2018 in Wolfsburg (Deutschland) im Congresspark * 21. Oktober 2018 in St. Pölten (Österreich) im Hollywood Megaplex * 20. Oktober 2018 in Pasching bei Linz (Österreich) im Hollywood Megaplex PlusCity * 13. Oktober 2018 in Innsbruck (Österreich) im Metropol Multiplex * 29. September 2018 in Graz (Österreich) auf der Herbstmesse * 22. September 2018 in Eisenstadt (Österreich) im E_Cube * 16. September 2018 in Klagenfurt (Österreich) auf der Herbstmesse * 26. August 2018 in Bregenz (Österreich) beim Hafenfest * 25. August 2018 auf der Gamescom in Köln (Deutschland) * 24. August 2018 auf der Gamescom in Köln (Deutschland) * 7. Juli 2018 in Salzburg (Österreich) in der Panzerhalle * 7. April 2018 in Dornbirn (Österreich) auf der Frühjahrsmesse SCHAU! * 25. November 2017 in Pasching bei Linz (Österreich) im Hollywood Megaplex PlusCity * 18. November 2017 in Wien (Österreich) am Messegelände bei der VIECC * 22. Oktober 2017 in Graz (Österreich) in der Helmut-List-Halle * 30. September 2017 in St. Pölten (Österreich) im Warehouse * 16. September 2017 in Klagenfurt (Österreich) am Messegelände * 24. und 25. August 2017 in Köln (Deutschland) auf der Gamescom * 14. Juli 2017 in Wels (Österreich) beim Musikfestiwels * 9. Juli 2017 in Spielberg (Österreich) am Red Bull Ring beim Formel 1 GP * 19. November 2016 in Wien (Österreich) am Messegelände bei der VIECC * August 2016 in Köln (Deutschland) auf der Gamescom * August 2015 in Köln (Deutschland) auf der Gamescom Insider Es gibt sehr viele Insider (das sind die witzigen Sprüche oder Wörter) aus seinen Formaten. Hier eine Liste: * Beschde Internet * Wer (Was/Wo) sind Sie? * Was, drei?!?! * Squidoodlet bei dir / Squidoodeln * 70% Safe * Dat Jould (Gold) * Ramon (Roman = Arazhul_HD) * Kappa Time * Chaosjoe44/Holzfäller_Joe * Popcorn wird kalt/implodiert * Roman (Arazhul) ist gestorben, das heißt die Folge kriegt 'nen LAIK * Wappla * Sehr saftig * Abgezogen * Slymidideimymeimy * Larsiharsisparsi * Roman Inventar * Blockydimockydocky * Die Zuschauer werden kalt * Leute Leute Leute * LAIK * Jo Mei * TobbssStinkt Titus regelt Hamse meinen Sohn gesehen Freunde Seine Freunde, mit denen er gemeinsam Videos macht, sind Tobbss (Tobbss), sein Bruder Julian (Julianus33) und IsyCheesy (IsyCheesy). Zweitkanal Chaosflo44 besitzt einen Zweitkanal „Chaosfail44“https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMIZgJVY57gm-IN_Aghs8jg. Auf diesem lädt er sporadisch kurze Vlogs sowie Videos hoch, welche Bugs in Minecraft oder andere lustige Situationen beinhalten. Außerdem hat er einen Kanal „Chaosflo Music“, auf dem er vor langer Zeit nur ein Video hochgeladen hat. Songs/Musikvideos Chaosflo44 hat bisher drei Songs hochgeladen: * Den Anfang machte im Dezember 2017 der „Disstrack gegen LarsOderSo“ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pYYyRVY4DEg, der mittlerweile über 4,2 Millionen Aufrufe erreicht hat. * Ende August 2018 gab Flo in einem Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0rv56IzcHU bekannt, dass er bereits 5 Jahre zuvor das Musikvideo „Melonenstyle“ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnU1lrfOFxM aufgenommen und hochgeladen hatte, aber später dann auf "nicht gelistet" gestellt hat. Das war sein damaliges Abo-Special für das Erreichen von 1000 Abonnenten. Dieses Musikvideo hat er dann wieder sichtbar gemacht, und es hat bisher über 1,2 Millionen Aufrufe erzielt. * Am 7. Dezember 2018 hat er seinen „Team Melone Song“ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxJkAzQ1A5U als Musikvideo veröffentlicht. Dieser ist auch auf Plattformen wie iTunes, Amazon und Spotify verfügbar. Auf YouTube konnte das Musikvideo dazu bisher rund 2 Millionen Aufrufe erreichen. Mit diesem "Team Melone Song" tritt Chaosflo44 auf seiner "Team Melone Tour" auch auf der Bühne auf, Premiere war dazu Anfang November 2018 bei den Tourstopps in Wolfsburg und Kassel. * Am 7. Dezember 2019 wurde sein neuer Song „DISSTRACK gegen TOBBSS“ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8D1MXGyPcs als Musikvideo auf YouTube veröffentlicht, und ist auch auf den bekanntesten Musikstreamingplattformen verfügbar. Dieser Song wurde bereits im November 2019 bei seinen Auftritten auf seiner "Team Melone Tour" in Deutschland vorab den Zuschauern präsentiert. Discord Chaosflo44 hat am 31. Dezember 2018 einen Discord Server erstellt und ihm am 14. Jänner 2019 veröffentlicht. Der Link zum Discord ist "https://discord.gg/TeamMelone" Der Discord Server wurde von Antoni (Builder von Chaosflo44) und Schummel_8 (Minecraft Wolf Ersteller) eingerichtet und organisiert, sie sind die beiden Admins auf dem Discord Server. Projekte Alleine: * Minecraft Modplay (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Revolution (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Arrival (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Genesis (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Ultra Hardcore (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Map Making (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Storymode (pausiert) * Minecraft Kaboom (pausiert) * Minecraft Barbarion (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Icarus (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Nachbarn (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Chaos (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Adventure Maps (läuft) * Minecraft Utopia (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Omega (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Insel (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Schule (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Winter (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Dieb (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Anubis (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Hotel (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Blizzard (läuft) * Slither.io (abgeschlossen) * Delver (abgeschlossen) * Eldrich (abgeschlossen) * One More Dungeon (abgeschlossen) * Let's Play Voxatron (abgeschlossen) * Five Nights at Freddy's (abgeschlossen) * Portal 2: Thinking with Time Machine (abgeschlossen) * Planet (abgeschlossen) * Human Fall Flat (abgeschlossen) Gemeinsam mit anderen YouTubern: * Minecraft Blood 'n' Bones (mit Skate702, TheNodop, VeniCraft) (abgeschlossen und gelöscht)'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0G29Iuiha4 * Minecraft Shine '(mit verschiedenen Youtubern) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Pixel Tales (mit Roman/Arazhul) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Terraquest (mit Roman/Arazhul) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Ragnarock (mit Roman/Arazhul) (abgebrochen) * Minecraft Spellstorm (mit Roman/Arazhul) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Fusionfall (mit Roman/Arazhul) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Timerain (mit Roman/Arazhul) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Wonderwarp (mit Roman/Arazhul) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Hyperion (mit Roman/Arazhul, Lars/LarsOderSo) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Marooned (mit Lars/LarsOderSo) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Camo Battle (mit Lars/LarsOderSo, Roman/Arazhul, Julian/Julianus33) (pausiert) * Minecraft Murder (mit Lars/LarsOderSo, Roman/Arazhul) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Hardcore Heroes (mit Roman/Arazhul) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Hardcore Heroes 2 (mit Roman/Arazhul, Lars/LarsOderSo) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Hardcore Heroes 3 (mit Roman/Arazhul, Lars/LarsOderSo) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Hardcore Heroes 4 (mit Roman/Arazhul, Lars/LarsOderSo, Max/Intellektueller) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Hardcore Heroes 5 (mit Roman/Arazhul, Lars/LarsOderSo) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Cloudquest (mit Roman/Arazhul, Lars/LarsOderSo) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft LLORT (mit Lars/LarsoderSo) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Lucky Minigames (mit verschiedenen YouTubern) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Madpack 2 (mit Lars/LarsOderSo) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Rollercoaster Times 1-4 (mit Roman/Arazhul, Lars/LarsOderSo) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Aquatica (mit Lars/LarsoderSo) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Dragon (mit Roman/Arazhul, Lars/LarsoderSo) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Einbruch (mit Tobbss, Ronja/RichtigRonja, früher mit Roman/Arazhul, Lars/LarsoderSo) (läuft) * Minecraft Commando (mit Roman/Arazhul, Lars/LarsoderSo, Isy/IsyCheesy) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Challenge (mit Tobbss bzw. Ronja/RichtigRonja) (läuft) * Minecraft Paladin (mit LarsoderSo) (pausiert) * Minecraft Sommer (mit Tobbss) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Tempo (mit Tobbss) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Tsunami (mit Tobbss bzw. Ronja/RichtigRonja) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Phoenix (mit Tobbss, Ronja/RichtigRonja) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Noob vs. Pro (mit Ronja/RichtigRonja) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Wolf (mit Tobbss, Julian/Julianus33, Isy/IsyCheesy) (läuft) * Minecraft Wunsch (mit Tobbss, Ronja/RichtigRonja) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Reise (mit Tobbss, Ronja/RichtigRonja, Julian/Julianus33) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Revival (mit Julian/Julianus33) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft Fluch (mit Julian/Julianus33) (abgeschlossen) * Minecraft 1 Nacht (mit Tobbss und Julian/Julianus33) (läuft) * Minecraft Apollo (mit Tobbss, Julian/Julianus33, Isy/IsyCheesy) (läuft) * Roblox (mit Tobbss, Julian/Julianus33, Isy/IsyCheesy) (läuft) * Fortnite (mit Tobbss, Ronja/RichtigRonja, Julian/Julianus33) (läuft) * Garry's Mod: Prop Hunt (mit Roman/Arazhul) (abgeschlossen) * Move or Die (mit Roman/Arazhul, Lars/LarsoderSo, Isy/IsyCheesy) (abgeschlossen) * Gang Beasts (mit Roman/Arazhul) (abgeschlossen) * Trolling Phone Battle (mit Roman/Arazhul) (abgeschlossen) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Österreichischer YouTuber Kategorie:Gründung 2009 Kategorie:Minecraft Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Vlogger Kategorie:Geboren 1998 Kategorie:Deutschsprachig